Sword Art Online OS (Original Story)
by MrAlan
Summary: What would happen if SAO had another hero a different route a different path that it originally is from SAO from my OCs POV, can he beat the 100 levels of SAO? Basically this is a original story from SAO with my OCs and diferent paths from the original SAO, pairing Suguha/OC


**Well, this is my first fanfiction so don't expect anything I apologize for my bad English if I have mistakes. Enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

It was a normal day at school, AGHH I keep forgetting the name of my own school how uncool is that!?, but today was a special day because I –

"Hey, Takamoto Alexander!" shouted with ecstasy one of my classmates

"Hey, what's up? What's the rush?" I asked.

"What! What's the rush! Swimming class man! SWIMSUITS!" yelled with great joy my classmate

"You know you shouted enough to make the girls of our class to hear? You idiot!" I answered in a rather annoyingly way

"WHAT? Just because you're a passable looking guy, you think you get all the girls by yourself. EHHHHHH?" he said looking very pissed "I'm not saying—" I tried to say something but he just shouted "Well I'm Jealous of you man very JEALOUUUUUUUUUUS" he shouted as he ran off.

Seriously what's up with him I don't even know his name, man I seriously need to remember some names, I walked with my swimsuit in my bag to the changing room the whole males from my class were there, I just looked at the mirror and saw my usual messy bed hair style because I actually don't care how my hairstyle is and my ordinary build, I still don't understand why he said I'm passable looking.

I got out of the changing room to the pool, it was very crystal it was so beautiful I could cry, but then my moment of realizing nature beauty I found every male from my class working out in the sides of the pool.

"Ehh…? What are you all doing?" I said with a huge confused face, "What are you doing Takamoto?! Start working out the ladies will be out any minute" They all said with a rushed expression; What are you perverts?!

"OH… they are getting out!" someone said with a excited look, I thought he would die of heart attack. "Ohhh, the pool is very clear it's so beautiful" said one of my female classmates as she approached the pool while the male tribe was making so much noise like they had discovered fire. "Yeah it's very crystal and clear I can't wait to get in there" I said "Oh!, Takamoto-kun you said one time you really like to see the water because it relaxes you, right?" replied my female classmate as the other female students came out

"Yeah, it's very relaxing… Oh?!" I said when I recognized a girl with short hair attached with a pair of hairclips, and also "the best body line of the entire school" …or so many students say.

"Suguha! Hey!" I shouted as I ran to her. "Oh? Taka-kun? *chuckles* I haven't seen you all day long I thought you disappeared" said with a smile on her face "Hey, hey don't tell me you forgot your first friend from the 1st year at this school?" I said with a calmly face "Well, no how could I forget you? Come on let's play together at the pool" she said as she dove in the pool "Yeah!"

After School I'm walking with Kirigaya Suguha, my friend from 1st year at the school as soon as I said "Oh Yeah just a few more kilometers and I will play Sword Art Online, it will be awesome " i shouted with a huge grin in my face. "Oh yeah well the news said it was fun so I think I know how you feel, my big brother is also playing this game right now" she said very calmly but with real interest in the topic "Oh really well I won't ask what his username is because I want to kick his ass and feel no regrets" I said as I laughed a bit "Well maybe you will lose he is a huge gamer but still if you beat him in the game my opinion of you will raise just a little little bit" she said while chuckling

"Aghh! I will beat him my pride of gamer is on the line" I said as I was connecting the NeverGear with my charger, "Well let's start this fun game LINK START!"

I wouldn't imagine what would happen what a hell of a game SAO will be it was as they say the beginning of the end, and also I couldn't imagine the text message received in my phone after I started the game saying "DON'T START THE GAME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE GONE"


End file.
